Freiheit
}} Handlung Nachdem es den Beobachtern gelungen ist, Michael in ihre Gewalt zu bringen, berät sich das Team im Harvard Labor verzweifelt über das weitere Vorgehen. Walter betont nochmals, wie wichtig es ist, Michael zu befreien, da der gesamte Plan zur Vernichtung der Beobachter sonst nicht funktionieren würde. Olivia ruft daraufhin Broyles an und bittet ihn, irgendwie den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Broyles spricht daraufhin einen Loyalisten auf den Jungen an und erfährt, wo sich dieser aufhält. Captain Windmark befindet sich derweil in einer Forschungseinrichtung auf Liberty Island, wo Michael an einen Stuhl geschnallt wurde. Windmark versucht durch ihn herauszufinden, was der Plan ist und wozu das Team ihn benötigt. Michael bleibt gewohnt stumm und als Windmark aggressiver auf ihn einredet, bekommt dieser plötzlich Nasenbluten und die Äderchen in seinem rechten Auge platzen auf. Ihm wird dadurch klar, dass er keinerlei Informationen aus dem Jungen herausbekommen wird und lässt veranlassen, genauere Untersuchungen an Michael zu durchzuführen. Von einem Park aus kontaktiert Broyles telefonisch das Team und teilt ihnen mit, dass die Beobachter Michael in eine Forschungseinrichtung auf Liberty Island gebracht haben. Das Team will sich auf den Weg dorthin machen um Michael zu retten, aber Broyles nimmt ihnen jegliche Hoffnung, als er ihnen verdeutlicht, dass die Einrichtung streng überwacht werde und ein Eindringen unmöglich sei. Olivia hat eine Idee. Sie möchte versuchen, unerkannt in die Forschungseinrichtung zu gelangen, indem sie zuerst einen Zwischenstopp im Paralleluniversum einlegt und dann von dort aus direkt in das Forschungslabor hinüberwechselt, um Michael zu retten. Das Team, allen voran Peter, sind skeptisch und Astrid wirft in den Raum, dass sich in Olivias Körper kein Cortexiphan mehr befände und sie daher nicht in der Lage sei, die Universen zu wechseln. Walter hat allerdings noch eine beachtliche Menge an Cortexiphan im Keller des Labors, die er ihr verabreichen könnte. Während Walter das Cortexiphan besorgt, macht sich Peter große Sorgen und macht Olivia klar, dass er sie nicht auch noch verlieren möchte. Danach herrscht zunächst Schweigen zwischen Olivia und Peter, ehe sie kontert, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit hätten. Nachdem Walter das Cortexiphan besorgt hat, fällt dem Team ein, dass sie gar nicht wissen, wie es im Paralleluniversum zurzeit aussieht und ob Liberty Island dort noch besteht. Astrid fällt daraufhin das Fenster ein, mit dessen Hilfe Walter bereits in den 80ern einen Blick in das Paralleluniversum werfen konnte und welches sich noch funktionstüchtig im Keller befindet. Auf Liberty Island wird Michael in ein Untersuchungslabor gebracht. Er wird an Geräte angeschlossen und bekommt einige Spritzen verabreicht, ehe die dortigen Forscher unter Windmarks Aufsicht damit beginnen, sein Gehirn zu scannen. Als Windmark erneut Nasenbluten bekommt, da er sich in der Nähe des Jungen befindet, bittet er das Forschungsteam darum, ihm Bescheid zu geben, sobald neue Informationen vorliegen würden und verschwindet daraufhin. Battery Park, New York: Das Team positioniert das Fenster am Ufer New Yorks und richtet es auf Liberty Island. Walter aktiviert das Gerät und durch das Fenster hindurch sehen sie das Paralleluniversum. Liberty Island scheint dort unverändert zu sein, woraufhin Olivia an ihrem Plan festhält und auf die andere Seite wechseln möchte. Zur selben Zeit gelangt September durch einen Lüftungsschacht unbemerkt in die Harvard Universität. Er betritt Walters Labor mit zwei vollgepackten Taschen und ist überrascht, dass er dort niemanden vorfindet. Daraufhin öffnet er die Taschen und holt alle möglichen Maschinenteile hervor, die er benötigt, um die Zeitmaschine zusammenzubauen. Er beginnt daraufhin mit dem Aufbau der Maschine. Als er nach einer Weile überprüfen möchte, ob die Maschine einsatzfähig ist, muss er mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass der Energiekern der Maschine über die Jahre hinweg offenbar an Intensität verloren hat und die Zeitmaschine daher nicht mit genügend Energie versorgt werden kann. In der Zwischenzeit hat sich das Team mit Anil getroffen, der sie in ein verlassenes Lagerhaus bringt, wo Olivia das Cortexiphan verabreicht werden soll. Olivia bereitet sich darauf vor und nachdem sie und Peter sich noch einmal in die Augen geschaut haben, beginnt Walter damit, ihr zunächst zwei Dosen zu verabreichen. Olivia erleidet große Schmerzen und steht kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit, weshalb Peter protestiert, als Walter ihr noch zwei weitere Ampullen mit Cortexiphan verabreichen möchte. Nichtsdestotrotz werden Olivia auch die letzten zwei Dosen von Walter injiziert. Danach ruht sich Olivia ein wenig aus, während Walter und Peter ein besorgtes Auge auf sie werfen und sehr angespannt sind. Als sich die beiden miteinander unterhalten, steht Walter kurz davor, Peter zu gestehen, dass er sich für den Plan opfern müsse. Walter bringt es letztendlich aber nicht übers Herz. Stattdessen wecken die beiden die schlafende Olivia, als diese gerade von Etta träumt. Walter überreicht ihr eine Armbanduhr, auf der ein dreistündiger Countdown eingestellt ist. Solange sei sie in der Lage, zwischen den Welten hin- und herzuwechseln, weshalb es wichtig sei, in spätestens drei Stunden gemeinsam mit Michael wieder auf ihrer Seite zu sein. Das Team fährt mit dem Van an die Stelle, an der sich im anderen Universum das Hauptquartier der Fringe-Division befindet. Bevor Olivia gemeinsam mit Peter aussteigt, gibt Walter seiner Schwiegertochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünscht ihr viel Glück. Peter wünscht ihr dasselbe und sagt ihr, dass er sie liebe, woraufhin sich die beiden küssen. Dann wechselt Olivia auf die andere Seite. Im Paralleluniversum wird die Anomalie augenblicklich registriert, weshalb ein Team nach draußen eilt, Olivia vor dem Hauptquartier der Fringe-Division festnimmt und in ein Büro bringt. Dort fällt ihr sofort ein Bild auf, das Bolivia und Lincoln zusammen mit ihrem Sohn zeigt. Nach einiger Zeit betreten exakt die beiden den Raum und sind überrascht, Olivia nach all den Jahren wieder gegenüberzustehen. Sie fallen sich gegenseitig in die Arme, dann erzählt Olivia ihnen von der Invasion der Beobachter und dass sie so schnell es geht auf Liberty Island müsse, um wiederum auf ihrer Seite Michael aus der Gewalt der Beobachter zu befreien. Auf Liberty Island haben zwei Forscher den Gehirnscan von Michael genaustens unter die Lupe genommen und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass die ausgeprägten Emotionen des Jungen dazu geführt haben, dass dessen Intelligenz die aller anderen Beobachter bei weitem überschreitet. Sie unterrichten Windmark darüber, der daraufhin wieder in das Jahr 2609 reist und dem Commander Bericht erstattet. Windmark schlägt vor, den Jungen so schnell es geht komplett zu vernichten, da er offenbar eine Bedrohung für ihre Existenz darstelle. Der Commander kommt Windmarks Bitte jedoch nicht nach und möchte stattdessen, dass er Junge seziert wird, um ihn danach besser erforschen zu können. Gemeinsam mit Bolivia und Lincoln befindet sich Olivia mittlerweile im Paralleluniversum auf Liberty Island. Während Bolivia erkundigt, von welchem Raum aus Olivia wieder zurück in ihr Universum wechseln muss, unterhalten sich Olivia und Lincoln über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Olivia, die weiß, dass Lincoln einst Gefühle für sie hegte, macht ihm klar, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Bolivia taucht wieder auf und bringt Olivia zu dem Raum, in dem sich Michael im anderen Universum befindet. Daraufhin wechselt Olivia wieder in ihr Universum zurück und findet sich in der Forschungseinrichtung der Beobachter wieder. In dem Raum ist jedoch keine Spur von Michael, weshalb sich auf die Suche nach ihm begibt. Dieser wird derweil auf einer Liege in einen Operationssaal gebracht, wo er seziert werden soll. Mithilfe eines Überwachungsmonitors kann Olivia den Raum ausfindig machen, in den Michael gebracht wurde und in dem bereits alles für die Sezierung vorbereitet wird. Sie eilt sofort dorthin, wird unterwegs allerdings von einem Beobachter überrascht, den sie aber töten kann. Mittlerweile wurde Alarm ausgelöst, aber das hindert Olivia nicht daran, den Operationssaal zu finden, den Chirurgen zu töten und Michael zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit Michael wechselt sie wieder in das Paralleluniversum zurück, wo sie von Bolivia und Lincoln empfangen wird. Die Beobachter sind ihr allerdings ins Paralleluniversum gefolgt. Während Lincoln sich um die Beobachter kümmert, werden Olivia und Michael von Bolivia auf ein Boot gebracht und sie fahren zurück an den Hafen von New York. Dort verabschiedet sich Olivia von ihrem Pendant. Letztere wünscht ihr viel Glück und hofft, dass sie ihre Tochter bald wieder in die Arme schließen kann. Daraufhin wechselt Olivia gemeinsam mit Michael ein letztes Mal das Universum und landet wieder in ihrer Welt, in der Peter, Walter und Astrid schon auf sie gewartet haben. Sie steigen alle in den Van und fahren gemeinsam mit Michael davon. Windmark hat indessen den Loyalisten zu sich ins Büro geordert, der den Aufenthaltsort des Jungen an Broyles weitergegeben hat. Der Loyalist verteidigt sich und sagt ihm, dass man ihm erzählt hätte, Windmark persönlich hätte die Weitergabe der Information autorisiert. Windmark möchte von ihm wissen, wer nach dem Jungen gefragt hat, wodurch er erfährt, dass Broyles mit dem Widerstand zusammenarbeitet. Derweil befindet sich September in einer Wohnanlage und klopft an einer Tür. Dieser bekommt er von dem Beobachter December geöffnet, mit dem er all die Jahre vor der Invasion zusammengearbeitet hat. September erzählt December, dass Walter noch am Leben sei und bittet ihn um Hilfe, schließlich habe er noch etwas gut bei ihm. December gewährt ihm daraufhin Einlass.